


But All Of a Sudden (We Loved And Got Lost In The Moment)

by swanjonhesonice



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, F/F, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, IDEK what to call this, Modern AU, evie is cheeky as fuck, gay activity, i listened to the song and here i am, inspired by polaroid by jonas blue, mal is too gay for evie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanjonhesonice/pseuds/swanjonhesonice
Summary: • No, I was never a believer, but you could fall in love with the first sight. •(Inspired by the song 'Polaroid' by Jonas Blue, Liam Payne and Lennon Stella)( A MALVIE / MEVIE ONE-SHOT )





	But All Of a Sudden (We Loved And Got Lost In The Moment)

Mal will let you know how it happened.

 

It was a regular Friday night. And Friday nights were party nights at the local club.

 

Mal hated night clubs, yet she always found herself being dragged out of the house every Friday night and inside the club anyway, by her friends. Mal still wonders how, from all of the humans in that area, exactly she ended up befriending all the party animals.

 

So, there she was, in the club. One she already knew like the palm of her hand. Same old, same old. The same strobe lights, the same blaring bass that made the room shake (much to Mal’s displeasure), the same disgusting amount of dancing bodies tangled together, drunk and sweaty. And to further the point, every Friday night was neon night. Yeah, you guessed it, the same neon signs on the walls.

 

Mal was sitting in one of the booths on the upstairs balcony as usual, waiting for her friends to be done with it, either too drunk or too tired to carry on. All the couches were stained with the nastiest combination of alcoholic drinks and no one cared enough to have them cleaned up but to Mal it was way better than being crushed by all the bodies downstairs. Mal was never downstairs.

 

“…Why aren’t you dancing with us?”

 

Mal was so distracted by her own thoughts that she didn’t see her friend Uma slip next to her on the couch.

 

“I don’t do dancing.” Mal replied over the loud music.

 

Uma wasn’t drunk yet, just a little tipsy.

 

“C’mon Mal!”

 

“Do I look like I want to be here?” Mal groaned.

 

“You’re such a buzz killer Mal!” Uma took another sip of her drink and scooted closer to her friend. Close enough for Mal to smell the fruity aroma of whatever Uma was drinking.

 

“One dance,” Uma insisted. “Then I’ll let you come back to your boring couch existence.”

 

Mal weighted out her options.

 

Letting Uma drag her downstairs would mean sweaty bodies and the possibility of ending up with her clothes soaked with either cheap beer or expensive cocktails.

 

Refusing would mean that Uma would come back at least twenty more times, a little more drunk each time, therefore more and more unbearable.

 

Mal knew which one was clearly the worst.

 

“Ugh, fine, fuck it. One dance. But that’s it.” Mal agreed. She was going to regret it.

 

Uma gave her a cheeky smile.

 

“You won’t regret it,” She said, grabbing Mal by her wrist, leading her easily through the crowd. “Maybe you’ll find someone nice to dance with.”

 

“Pft, yeah right.” Mal dismissed Uma’s words swiftly.

 

Uma kept telling Mal that she should meet more people and expand her horizons. Uma meant well but Mal wasn’t looking for a relationship. She wasn’t looking for anyone and that night wasn’t an exception.

 

Off to the dance floor they went and soon, Uma was joining the rest of the gang. Jay, who was significantly drunk and was dancing with a stranger; Harry, who didn’t even need to be drunk, he was a natural wild spirit and was dancing and laughing hysterically with their friend Gil over god knows what. And Carlos, who sat lazily at the bar because, like Mal, he didn’t like clubbing but his secret-not-so-secret crush on Jay compelled him to be there and make sure he didn’t get in much trouble. Those were Mal’s friends.

 

The song changed. Uma was already moving along to the music and pulled Mal with her.

 

Mal wasn’t much of a dancer but she had rhythm so, she easily kept up with Uma and allowed herself to relax for a bit.

 

Uma danced around with a victorious smile and glossy eyes, happy that she got her way and Mal had to laugh as Uma probably wouldn’t remember any of this tomorrow.

 

The song changed again and Uma was distracted, dancing with Harry and Gil. That was Mal’s cue to go back to the couch or maybe keep Carlos company.

 

Mal started to move in between the sea of bodies and much to her displeasure, she had to keep tabs on both what was in front of her and on the floor to avoid slipping on the floor filled with spilled drinks.

 

In the split second that Mal looked over to the floor, was when she bumped into someone.

 

“Shit, I’m so sorry.” Mal apologized (read: practically yelled) and looked up.

 

Her gaze met the girl in front of her, who looked at Mal with curious eyes. Mal forgot how to breathe for a second.

 

Even in the darkish room she could tell the girl was beautiful. Dark eyes, tanned skin and perfect lips. And no, Mal wasn’t imagining it, the girl had long waves of blue hair. God, she was gorgeous.

 

The girl smiled at Mal, a big and intoxicating smile, and suddenly the bodies around her didn’t matter anymore.

 

And then, the girl got closer and circled Mal, her gaze locked on Mal’s green eyes. She placed her hands on Mal’s shoulders and her lips found Mal’s ear.

 

“Dance with me.” Mal heard her say. Her voice was raspy and sweet and it made Mal’s heart skip a beat.

 

What the hell was going on? Mal wasn’t looking for anyone. But it was like she had been spelled. There was absolutely no way Mal could say no to this mystery girl. Mal’s hands travelled to the girl’s waist and she seemed content, smiling again.

 

So, together, they danced to the music that was playing at the moment, something Mal fully ignored because she got distracted by how her partner moved her whole body. It was so hot, Mal could barely keep up. Mal realized that her mystery girl wasn’t just naturally gifted. She probably had dance lessons. The way the girl’s hips moved was unreal.

 

She was definitely the lead in that dance. Soft but not subtle, clearly stating her intentions by moving herself, inviting Mal to follow along. It was like she was fully in control of everything around her but also making sure Mal was ok and more importantly, making sure Mal was having fun. Mal felt an odd sense of security and safety. For some reason, she knew she could fully trust the girl.

 

As the song progressed, Mal felt her body relax, and allowed a small smile to form on her lips. And then the smile became a grin. That blue haired princess was the perfect girl. She was wearing a leather blue skirt, that matched Mal’s purple leather jacket. As they moved impossibly closer, practically dancing without moving, Mal saw how the girl’s dark eyes were of a chocolate brown, warm and inviting.

 

That’s when Mal decided to let go of everything. Her distaste for clubbing and drunk people. All of her mundane problems. None of that mattered now. In that moment, Mal was living and all that mattered was the girl in front of her. Mal allowed the girl to take her anywhere on that dance floor and soon they were one with the song and with each other. Just like magic.

 

Mal ignored how Harry and Uma were watching the interaction with cheeky smiles, not too far away from them. The girl however, saw Harry’s polaroid camera hanging from his neck (because Harry Hook was a weirdo and would take his camera to the most unlikely places. Even clubs) and let go of Mal for a bit. Mal immediately missed the girl’s warm touch and watched as she, with a swift movement, took the camera from him. He didn’t seem to mind. The girl came back and pulled Mal by her waist, pressing their bodies together. She held the camera in front of them.

 

“Ready?”

 

Mal took a second there to answer.

 

“Uh, yeah.”

 

Mal felt the girl’s cheek on hers and grinned. Not because of the flash of the camera that followed her action, but because she was genuinely happy in that moment.

 

The girl took the polaroid from the camera, gave it back to Harry, winking as a thank you and came back to Mal.

 

All of a sudden, Mal loved and got lost in the moment, as they got close again, as their hips touched and as the girl closed in the gap, pressing her lips into Mal’s.

 

The music stopped, the people weren’t there anymore and the world stopped turning. Mal completely sunk in the girl’s soft lips that tasted like apples and cinnamon.

 

Mal truly didn’t believe that love at the first sight was possible.

 

However, this unbelievably gorgeous girl was seriously making Mal question her beliefs.

 

Their lips parted ways but Mal didn’t want it to end and refused to open her eyes. She wanted more. She craved the girl’s lips.

 

As Mal opened her eyes, resigned, she realized the girl was no longer in front of her. In fact, she was long gone. Mal jolted back to reality and desperately looked around, searching for the blue of the girl’s hair. Nothing.

 

That was it. The girl was gone in a blink of an eye.

 

Mal was sweating and started to worry that she had been imagining the whole thing. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

 

“Mal? Ye ok?”

 

It was Harry. Followed by Gil.

 

“Harry?”

 

“C’mon, let’s get out of here.”

 

Mal looked around one last time. Harry thought she was looking for the rest of the gang, so he promptly decided to explain.

 

“Carlos already took Jay and Uma home because they were _oot yer tree._ ”

 

“Harry, english please.” Gil whined.

 

“Ay, I’m sorry. Drunk. I meant they’re very drunk. Now, can we go?”

 

For the first time in her life, Mal didn’t want to leave the club. She wanted to search every inch of that building and find the beautiful girl that swept her off her feet. But Harry and Gil were her ride, so she let Harry drag her out.

 

 

//

 

 

Mal felt lonely in the apartment she shared with Uma.

 

Uma was passed out on her bed, clearly going to wake up with a massive hangover, which left Mal alone with her thoughts. The thoughts of the mysterious girl.

 

Mal sighted and threw her jacket on the floor. Except the jacket wasn’t the only thing that fell. Out of one of the pockets, the polaroid that they took fell off.

 

Mal stared at it for a few seconds before kneeling down to pick it up.

 

There is was, Mal and the girl, cheeks pressed together, huge grins on their faces. It had been real. All of it. The dancing, the polaroid, the kiss.

 

Mal played with the polaroid until she saw something else. On the other side there was a name, written with blue ink. When did the girl even have the time to sign her name on the picture? Mal truly didn’t remember. So, she focused on the name.

 

‘ **Evie**.’

 

Mal sucked in a breath because even her name was pretty. But it was just one name. There was no way to find her like that. But she was hoping that she would, so she put the polaroid inside her wallet, so she’d have it at all times.

 

Mal wondered if she’d ever see Evie again.

 

She wondered it that night. And the next day. And the next week.

 

She even thought she had seen someone just like Evie at the train station three weeks later, while waiting for the usual train ride to college with Uma.

 

But there were thousands of people there, coming in and out. So, if it had been really Evie, she had slipped out of view, again.

 

As Mal was left alone with her thoughts once more, she realized that she would be looking for Evie for the rest of her life, holding on to that one polaroid they took inside a night club, holding on to the one kiss they shared that still lingered on Mal’s lips.

 

Mal never intended to catch a feeling. But Evie came and changed everything.

 

And so, Mal wondered.

 

Wondered if Evie was looking as well;

 

Wondered if Evie was holding on to the kiss as well.

 

Evie had signed her name on the polaroid for a reason. Maybe she wanted Mal to find her.

 

Mal looked at the polaroid one more time and was mesmerized by the way the picture captured the look on Evie’s eyes. Maybe it was the picture, maybe it was the flashing of the lights. Her eyes were so full of life. Happiness. Light. Love. Hope.

 

Mal decided that she would find Evie, no matter what.

 

It was only a matter of time, until the look captured on the picture started fading and Mal intended to see Evie’s face again, before it happened.

 

That’s how it all happened.

 

And Mal was hoping that one-time thing wasn’t the end of the story.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!
> 
> I promise I'm working on the other things such as Ashes and the TATBILB au but I heard the song and I had this urge to write about malvie (because everything reminds me of them tbh djkfhdjkhd) so yeah here ya go lmao also I wrote this in a day, I hope there aren't any mistakes.
> 
> I hope you like it and I'll be back soon!
> 
> :) x


End file.
